


[Podfic of] Wolf and Fox / written by skykissed

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the full moon comes, Kris Allen finds himself transforming into a fox, after an attack earlier that day by what he thought to be a rabid fox. Injured and confused, the tiny fox is picked up by a couple members of the local werewolf pack as a chewtoy gift for their Alpha, Adam Lambert. But when Adam lays eyes on the little ball of fluff, he decides to keep him instead…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wolf and Fox / written by skykissed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf & Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3922) by skykissed. 



> Thanks to adamaddict_rh for providing beta listener assistance.

[cover art](http://mmmfelicious.livejournal.com/18395.html) by anathema64

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/qpjlutposre56k0guj4f39mtmghll6rt.zip) | 287.5 MB | 05:32:17  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fzb45bdmjhc9h6fqkr924yn1yqz8ra9o.m4b) | 199.5 MB | 05:32:17  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wolf-fox).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
